lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
John Locke
O Locke'u W pierwszych dwóch sezonach serialu John Locke grał jedną z głównych ról w wydarzeniach na wyspie. Nazywany przez innych rozbitków John bądź Locke. Wydaje sie być dobrze wykształcony, choć raczej jest samoukiem, wskazuje na to jego oczytanie, erudycja i wiedza w bardzo szerokim zakresie. Jego umiejętności survivalu i tropienia w wielu sytuacjach okazywały się bardzo znaczące dla wszystkich rozbitków. Poza tym lubi również gry, prawdopodobnie jest to wynikiem pracy w sklepie z zabawkami. John Locke niesie również ze sobą spory bagaż przeżyć psychicznych i emocjonalnych. W retrospekcjach widzimy, jaką dużą miał potrzebę akceptacji ze strony ojca i jak wiele lat zajęło mu uporanie się z tym problemem. Aż do odcinka "Live Together, Die Alone" wierzył, że jego przeznaczeniem jest wyspa i to co z nią związane. Przed katastrofą 200px|left|thumb|Locke razem ze swoim ojcem na polowaniu John Locke urodził się 30 maja 1956 roku. Jego biologiczni rodzice to Emily Annabeth Locke i Anthony Cooper. Jednakże John dorastał w kilku zastępczych rodzinach. Miał przynajmniej dwójkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa, siostrę (która umarła w młodym wieku) oraz brata. Tyle wiemy o młodości Johna Locke'a. Jednakże dalsza historia życia tego bohatera jest bardzo ciekawa. Poznajemy go podczas pracy w sklepie, gdy pomaga wybrać chłopcu zabawkę. Podchodzi do niego kobieta, obserwuje go, a następnie szybko opuszcza sklep. John biegnie za nią, a na parkingu dowiaduje się, że jest to jego matka - Emily. Podczas pierwszego spotkania twierdzi, że Locke jest "niepokalanie poczęty" i nie chce ujawnić danych jego ojca. John dochodzi do wniosku, iż kobieta ma problemy psychiczne i zaczyna poszukiwać go na własną rękę. Wkrótce go poznaje. Okazuje się, że jest on bardzo bogatym człowiekiem. John jest coraz częściej zapraszany do jego rezydencji. Nawiązuje przyjaźń z ojcem i próbują razem nadrobić stracone lata. Razem polują, wspólnie spędzają mnóstwo czasu. Podczas jednej z wizyt, Locke "przypadkowo" dowiaduje się, że ojciec jest chory i potrzebuje nerki. Bez wahania zgadza się mu ją ofiarować. Razem przygotowują sie do operacji. Transplantacja nerki dochodzi do skutku. Jednak po obudzeniu się po operacji John spostrzega, że łóżko ojca jest puste. Od matki dowiaduje się, że to był podstęp, którego celem było pozyskanie nerki. Oszukany John próbuje wyjaśnić sytuację jadąc do ojca, ale nie zostaje wpuszczony do domu. Oszukany John chodzi na terapeutyczne spotkania ludzi z problemami z kontrola nad gniewem. Tam poznaje Helen. Kobieta próbuje pomóc mu uporać się z problemem, ale ten nadal jeździ pod dom ojca, nawet gdy ten się z niego wyprowadził. Podczas jednego z postojów przyjeżdża również Helen, której Locke obiecał, że już nie pojawi się w tym miejscu. kobieta każe mu wybierać, albo ona, albo życie wspomnieniami o ojcu. Stosunki między Johnem a Helen zacieśniają się, a kobieta ofiarowuje mu klucz do swojego mieszkania. Locke rozpoczyna nowe życie u boku Helen. Postanawia nawet prosić ją o rękę. Gdy wydaje się, że w życiu Locke'a wszystko jest już poukładane znów pojawia sie jego ojciec. Czytają gazetę John natrafia na nekrolog Anthony'ego Coopera. Postanawia udać sie na pogrzeb, w trakcie ceremonii przebacza wszystko swojemu ojcu. Jednakże tuz po pogrzebie napotyka swojego rzekomo zmarłego ojca. Okazuje sie, że pogrzeb był upozorowany, aby ten mógł spokojnie ukryć się wraz z wyłudzonymi pieniędzmi. Prosi John o pomoc przy odbiorze wyłudzonej gotówki z banku. W zamian za tą przysługę ofiaruje mu część zdobytej kwoty - 200 000 dolarów. Locke, wybiera pieniądze z banku. Jednakże po powrocie do domu zastaje tam dwóch mężczyzn, których widział już na pogrzebie ojca. Pytają sie go o pieniądze i miejsce pobytu Anthony'ego. John mówi, że nic o tym nie wie. Także gdy Helen pyta go czy Cooper żyje, Locke zaprzecza. Później spotyka sie z ojcem w motelu. Oddaje mu pieniądze odmawiając przyjęcia swojej części. Wyznaje mu, że nie są one dla niego ważne, że teraz w liczy się dla niego tylko Helen, której zamierza się oświadczyć. Okazuje się jednak, że Helen śledziła swojego narzeczonego i wszystko obserwowała. Czuje sie bardzo zraniona przez Locke'a. Uważa, że ten postawił intrygi ojca ponad ich związkiem. na te słowa John klęka przed nią i oświadcza jej się. Kobieta jednak nie reaguje, przecząco kręci głową i odjeżdża. W tej samej chwili ojciec także odjeżdża podstawioną taksówką. Locke znów zostaje sam. Jakis czas później Locke wstępuje do post-hipisowskiej komuny. Nazywa ją swoją nową "rodziną". Na farmie, na której mieszkają hodują marihuanę. W tym czasie Locke poznaje autostopowicza Eddie'go. Zaprzyjaźnia sie z nim i wtajemnicza go w życie i działalność komuny. Wkrótce okazuje sie jednak, że Eddie jest oficerem policji rozpracowującym nielegalny handel narkotykami. Członkowie komuny obwiniają Johna o zaistniałą sytuację. Locke chcąc pomóc swojej "rodzinie" zabieraja Eddie'go na polowanie. W lesie chce go zastrzelić i mierzy do niego z broni, jednak po negocjacjach puszcza go wolno. Nie wiadomo, co wydarzyło sie na farmie po odejściu Locke'a i Eddie'go. 200px|right|thumb|Locke się modli Oszukany przez ojca i porzucony przez ukochaną i bez szans na życie w normalnej rodzinie Locke, popada w depresję. Pewnego dnia zjawia się u niego nijaki Peter Talbot. Mówi, że jego matka planuje ślub z Anthony'm Cooperem. Chce, aby Locke pomógł mu stwierdzić czy narzeczony nie ma żadnego interesu w tym małżeństwie. Twierdzi, że John powinien dobrze znać osobę, której oddał nerkę (Talbot dowiedział sie tego ze szpitalnej kartoteki). Locke utrzymuje jednak, iż był anonimowym dawcą. Nie pozostaje jednak obojętny. Spotkawszy ojca w kwiaciarni nakazuje mu natychmiast zostawić w spokoju matkę Petera. Grozi, że w przeciwnym razie sam powie jej będzie ona kolejna kobieta oszukana przez niego. Cooper zgadza się opuścić panią Talbot i wyjechać. Jednak wkrótce Locke'a zatrzymuje policja. Przesłuchują go w związku z niewyjaśnioną tragiczną śmiercią Petera Talbota. Chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego wizycie u Locke'a. John od razu podejrzewa o zabójstwo swojego ojca, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy John odwiedza go w jego apartamencie, mówi, że narzeczona załamała sie po śmierci syna i odwołała ślub. Locke chce to potwierdzić od razu do niej telefonując. W tej chwili zostaje jednak wypchnięty przez ojca przez okno. Upada na ulicę z ósmego piętra. Właśnie w wyniku tego wypadku stracił władzę w nogach. 200px|left|thumb|Locke spada z 8 pietra Po wypadku, John czuje się całkowicie odrzucony i upokorzony. Pracuje w fabryce pudełek, której właścicielem jest Hugo "Hurley" Reyes. Oparcia szuka u Helen - dziewczyny z seks-telefonu. Snuje także plany o wyjeździe na wyprawę do australijskiego buszu. Poznajemy także jego zwierzchnika, który wyśmiewa się z przezwiska Locke'a "pułkownik" oraz z jego planów uczestniczenia w survivalu. Wieczorem John telefonuje do Helen z informacją, że kupił dwa bilety do Australii, jednak dowiaduje się, że kobieta nie chce z nim jechać, stwierdza też, że to już koniec ich "znajomości". Mimo wszystko John pragnie jednak wziąć udział w wyprawie. Po dotarciu do Australii dowiaduje się, że nie może uczestniczyć w wyprawie ze względu na swój stan zdrowia. Z braku innej możliwości jest skazany na powrót do USA. Leci na pokładzie samolotu lotu 815, który rozbija się na nieznanej wyspie na Pacyfiku. Na wyspie Zaraz po katastrofie John stwierdza, że jest w pełni sprawny. Pierwszym przyjacielem jakiego poznaje jest Walt. Odnajduje jego psa w dżungli, jednak nie zyskuje sympatii jego ojca Michaela. Później staje na czele grupki, która wyrusza na polowanie na dziki. Tam prawdopodobnie staje oko w oko z "potworem". Wszyscy myślą, że zginął, ale on powraca z dzikiem. Od początku wszyscy odnoszą się do niego z nieufnością. On jednak zawsze chce pomagać. Staje się tak podczas poszukiwań Claire i Charliego. W trakcie wędrówki z Boonem natrafia na właz. Nie mogą go jednak otworzyć żadnym sposobem. Locke ma wizję, w której widzi rozbijający się w dżungli samolot i zakrwawionego Boone'a. Gdy mężczyźni odnajdują samolot, młodszy wspina się na drzewa, na których utknęła maszyna, i spada razem z nią. Locke zabiera przyjaciela i przynosi go do jaskini, gdzie niestety Boone umiera. Shannon chcąc się zemścić omal nie zabija Johna. Ratuje go Sayid, który następnie zostaje zaprowadzony do samolotu, a potem do włazu przez Locke'a. W obozie pojawia się Francuzka Danielle Rousseau, która informuje, że właz można otworzyć dynamitem, który jest w "Czarnej Skale" - jest to statek, który rozbił się kiedyś na tej wyspie. Po dynamit idzie między innymi Locke. Podczas drogi powrotnej John zostaje ponownie zaatakowany przez "potwora", pod postacią czarnego dymu, jednak ratuje go Jack Shephard z pomocą przenoszonego przez siebie, w tajemnicy przed grupą, dynamitu. Zdobytym przez Locke'a i Kate dynamitem wysadzono właz. Do środka weszła najpierw Kate, potem Locke, a później Jack. W środku spotkali Desmonda, który jak się potem okazało wpisywał co 108 minut liczby 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 do komputera, a po jego ucieczce ta rola spadła na rozbitków. W schronie na Locke'a spadła rola opiekowania się arsenałem. Po przybyciu rozbitków z tylnej części samolotu znalazł wspólny język z Mr. Eko. To on dał mu brakujący fragment taśmy filmowej. Pewnego dnia Michael ogłuszył Johna i wziął broń. Na jego poszukiwania oprócz Locke'a wyruszyli Jack, Sawyer oraz bez ich wiedzy Kate. Podczas poszukiwań spotkali Innych, którzy powiedzieli, że to oni pozwalają im żyć i wyznaczyli nieprzekraczalną dla rozbitków granicę. John Locke jest postrzegany dwojako. Z jednej strony jest bardzo przydatny, dobrze zna się na broni i tropieniu śladów, zawsze chętnie wszystkim pomaga, np. Claire, przy opiece nad Aaronem. Z drugiej strony jest jednak obwiniany za śmierć Boone'a. W trzeciej serii odcinków odkrywa stację "Płomień" oraz próbuje zabić rezydującego w niej Rosjanina - Michaiła Bakunina. Wpisując do komputera kod 77 niszczy stacje, uniemożliwiając tym samym kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Dociera również do wioski "Innych", tam za pomocą zabranych ze stacji "Płomień" ładunków C-4 wysadza łódź podwodną, przy pomocy której można przedostać się do świata zewnętrznego. Dowiaduje się, że w wiosce Ben więzi jego ojca - Anthony'ego Coopera (mężczyzna był sprawcą kalectwa Johna). John nie umie jednak zabić swego ojca, pomimo iż zmusza go do tego Ben. Okazuje się, iż Anthony Cooper był również sprawcą tragedii rodzinnej Sawyera. Locke zabiera Jamesa do miejsca, gdzie przetrzymuje swojego ojca. Gdy Sawyer dowiaduje się całej prawdy dusi Coopera. Locke zabiera ciało swojego ojca do Bena i żąda by ten wyjawił mu prawdę o wyspie. Ben zabiera go do Jacoba. Locke jednak nie widzi tego człowieka, podejrzewa iż Ben odgrywa przed nim "przedstawienie". Na odchodnym słyszy jednak głos "help me". Później Ben pokazuje mu zbiorową mogiłę, w której spoczywają osoby związane z Inicjatywą DHARMA. Ben wraz z tubylcami zabił ich wszystkich. Chwilę potem Ben nieoczekiwanie strzela do Locka i zostawia go konającego w dole wraz ze zwłokami. John Locke pojawia się po raz kolejny w odcinku "Through the Looking Glass". Widzimy go leżącego w dole wśród szczątków członków Inicjatywy DHARMA. Znów nie może ruszać nogami, zdesperowany przygotowuje się do samobójstwa. W tej chwili ukazuje mu sie Walt, który każe mu odłożyć broń i wstać, mówi mu, że ma coś do zrobienia. Nie wiemy, czy Walt rzeczywiście powrócił na wyspę, czy tez jest tylko przywidzeniem Locke'a bądź wytworem tajemniczego dymu (potwora). W dalszej części tego epizodu John pojawia się przy grupie rozbitków próbujących się skontaktować ze statkiem ratowniczym za pośrednictwem radiotelefonu Naomi. Gdy Naomi nawiązuje połączenie Locke zabija ją od tyłu rzucając nożem. Podobnie jak Ben twierdzi, że rozbitkowie nie powinni kontaktować się z rzekomymi ratownikami. Kiedy Jack podejmuje rozmowę z załoga statku, odchodzi do dżungli. Następnie widzimy go w pobliżu Chaty Jacoba, gdzie spotyka wystraszonego Hurleya. Później idzie z nim do kokpitu samolotu. Tworzy grupę ludzi, chcących pozostać na wyspie. Podczas wedrówki wraz ze swoją grupą zdradza, że zamiast wybierać się do baraków najpierw zabiera ich w jedno, inne miejsce. Wyjawia również, że wszystkie rozkazy otrzymuje od Walta. Nie długo potem odnajduje Charlotte. Nie chce jej wyjawiać wielu informacji, sam zadaje jej różne pytania na temat Ekipy ratunkowej. Locke, John